


we all fall down

by crownuponherhead



Series: twelve days of jonsa [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Marriage, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: Agent Snow has never been as traumatized in the field as when he rescued Sansa Stark. He does suppose saving your ex girlfriend from her captor tends to do that to you.Day 2  of 12 Days of JonsaDay 3  of 12 Days of JonsaDay 7  of 12 Days of Jonsa





	1. Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> it's short because like day 2 & 3 are like one fic for me so i just kinda stopped.
> 
> also it's late because ya girl was in disney world and trying to post and edit all her fics half asleep wasn't working.

He wants to physically cry when he sees Sansa Stark. He doesn’t though, he’s in the field and she needs saving instantly. Not someone from her past crying at the sight of how broken she looks. He can’t imagine that she’d had much joy in the last few years but when he picks her up afraid she won’t be able to walk the soft look in her eyes along with the tears that fall as she whispers his name is full of joy. He does cry when they take in all her injuries, take her statement, the photos of her in just her bra and underwear are what kill him the most though. He swears one day he’ll murder whoever did that do her.

“I can’t believe you actually grew up to be a spy.” She lets out with a shake of her head. She’s only twenty but she has the pain of a woman whose seen everything possible.

“It’s technically called special intelligence.” He corrected. In his mind he can only think of the moment he got into it. When he essentially made it his life mission to find her. He didn’t think it would be chained up in Essos half alive. He always hoped she just ran away. He knew better.

“Yeah well it is pretty special.” She’s sitting in the hospital bed they’ve had her in since her examination. Sansa is a shell of the person she used to be, they both know that. Her smile isn’t there completely; her eyes don’t shine completely. “Do they know?” He offers her hand to her not thinking she’ll take it. She does, and holds it like there’s nothing left for her to do to survive but hold his hand. Jon didn’t think anything would be harder than her disappearing, the looks she gives him are though. He doesn’t think anyone should see former girlfriend, the only love of his life, react like that.

“We let your Mom know they have agents there, they know but they also know they can’t see you until he’s dead. It’s the safest option. When you want, you can call from my phone, it won’t look odd me calling Robb I talk to him every day.” She nods at that and looks off in the distance.

“What did I miss?”  He tells her about Robb’s struggles since their dad died, Arya and her first boyfriend she met at the gym, Bran and how he’s graduating early and got into every school he applied to, and Rickon how big he’s gotten. He leaves out the fact that Rickon sometimes asks and begs for his big sister to come back, that Arya cried when Sansa wasn’t there to help her get dressed on her first date with Gendry.  Robb hasn’t been able to settle down knowing that his sister is out there. Bran unable to pay attention in any literature or history class anytime knights or princesses are brought up.

“And mom?” From the look he gives her and the way she finally lets the tears fall and reaches for him, they both know she realizes how her mother is.

“Sans, I promise with my whole heart that I will get you home if it’s the last thing I do.”

It takes her weeks to get healthy. The waiting is miserable; she talks to everyone on the phone every day at the time he’d usually call Robb. The first few calls are filled with tears. It’s a month in when she’s finally okay enough to begin living her new normal life. It’s also the day he finds out she’s his new case. They read the file at the same time, her new identity until they’ve taken care of Ramsay Bolton.

She’s now Alayne Snow, his wife he’d eloped with on a vacation with in Dorne.


	2. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also short because my life is a MESS.

Sansa cried when they’d finished dying her hair and chopping it to right below her shoulders. She’d always loved her hair, how long it was, the color, now the only thing she had left of her was gone too.

She takes solace in Jon’s dog and the little cottage they get to live in, it looks like the one she’d always wanted. If she was honest the one she could hold onto. When she was younger and naïve she used to imagine her and Jon living in a cottage like this with a dog, happy and living their lives. In high school she thought this is where they’d end up, then he graduated and they tried but it was so hard with not being able to know where he was. Not too long after they move into the cottage she finds the Dear Jon letter she wrote him.

She should be more ashamed with how easy it is to be married to Jon. She laughs with him while they cook, they watch movies on the couch like they used to when they dated in high school, they play in the back yard with ghost who has become her second biggest protector. She wants this, to be married to Jon. It takes a lot for her to remember that it’s Alayne married to him not Sansa.

“Do you hate it?” He asks one day as she cuts flowers at the counter.

“The only thing I hate is my hair.” She admits, she can’t stand the short and dark look of it. “Honestly it impresses me how much it’s what I used to want.” She lets out the little excited part that she’s been holding in that thinks that.

“Used to?” He leans forward on the counter and looks at him. “You don’t want to live in a cute little cottage and a dog with me anymore?” Sansa knows he’s teasing, it’s gotten easy to do when they spend their whole lives together now, they even share a bed that she gladly curls up to him in at night and is happy they don’t speak about in the morning.

“I’m trying to figure out how your bosses knew we needed a cute little cottage to please me.” She smirks at him, puts the flowers in the vase happy with the finishing product.

“They didn’t.” Her eyes snap up at him and she starts to mover her lips to form a question she doesn’t need to ask. “I bought it, before everything. I thought maybe we still had a chance.”

Sansa takes his hand at that, she isn’t ready for more when they aren’t around others, outside the little cottage she’s Alayne and inside she’s herself. She knows he has a picture of the two of them on his desk at work, it’s on bulletin board that holds multiple photos but she keeps it to herself she noticed the picture is very prominently displayed. She knows that the cottage is missing the touches she’s put to it, she made them go get pillows and they framed a few pictures they’d taken in ‘Dorne’ aka a green screen at his headquarters they’d doctored up scarily good.

“Sansa doesn’t get to have a chance until Ramsay Bolton is dead, Alayne is in the honeymoon stage and avoiding questions about babies.”

She feels his strong arms she finds so much comfort in at night wrap around her.

“I’ll kill him with my bare hands if I have to, I promise he will never hurt you again.”

x.

It’s a lonely December day when two men she knows are attached to her security detail pick her up, they’re pretending to be Alayne’s cousins who she’s going on a road trip with. It isn’t until they’re in the car that they hand Sansa a file with a note written in it.

Sans,

He won’t come out of this alive. I promise.

Love, Jon.

She can tell he scribbled it out quickly, probably when walking out to his ride. She reads the file carefully, takes note that ironically Ramsay had been in Dorne. The first things she asks when she’s in headquarters safe is if they can fix her hair. She knows better than to ask about Jon, they’ll tell her when they can. Until then, she’ll wait and be in agony waiting. As she sees the dark dye stripped from her hair she wants to cry, she’s thankful they brighten the now duller color back to what it was. Then she waits.

It’s gotta be the middle of the night, she’s playing Uno with Sam one of Jon’s friends and coworkers when there’s a knock on the door. “They’re back.”

It’s all he lets out before letting her run past him. She gets to the garage Jon has a few gashes their stitching up on his forehead there’s also a body bag. Sansa almost pushes the nurse out of the way.

“Jon.” It’s relief and excitement at the same time. He moves away at that, she feels his hands grab hers and nods.

“Are you ready to go home, Sansa?”

“I have to do something first.” She lets out, he looks confused and for a moment she catches him glance back at the body bag.  Instead she pulls him closer and places a feather light kiss to his lips. “I love you too.”

“Let’s take you home, Sans.”


	3. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the high school throwback with a little modern day in the end

“Why can’t you just tell me what color your dress is, Sans?” Jon laughs from her bed waiting for his girlfriend to return back to bed from where she was hiding her Prom dress from him. Something about him not being trust worthy when it comes to not spoiling the secret.   
  
“Because it’s a surprise! I told your mom she’ll make sure you have the right color accents and corsage don’t worry.” Sansa let out slinking back into the room before climbing back on the bed and giving him a sweet kiss. “I just want to completely blow you away, can’t a girl do that?” Sansa knew it was bit more selfish than that, she wanted to give him something good to remember her by. She wasn’t naïve, she knew what him going away was going to do to their relationship. She hopes they’re strong enough, more like she’s strong enough, to last but she really doesn’t know how easy it will be never knowing where or what he’ll be doing. That’s what scares her the most. It’s not like she doesn’t trust him, because she does trust him with her whole heart. She doesn’t trust herself.

Leaning closer to him she smiled a bit like a winner when he grumbled and gave her an answer, she knew she’d win with that.

“I guess I can wait a week to be surprised.” He let out messing with the ends of the hair. Looking up at him she grinned. “Trust me, you aren’t gonna regret it.”

There was more than just the dress she had planned. Sure her and Jon were already sleeping together but it’s not like they ever could do it easily. So she decided she was taking matters into her own hands for Prom. She’d bought some lingerie she was sure would leave him speechless. Sansa was determined to leave them in the best place she possibly could.

When Prom night approaches she can't help but feel the hottest she ever has in her whole life. Her hair is straightened and flowing down her back fixed out of her face by a tiny jeweled headband she's hoping is subtle enough that no one will make a big deal out of it. The powder blue of the dress combined with the deep V make her feel like a sexy Cinderella and knowing that the black lace lingerie is on there just gets her heart racing with excitement for her night with Jon. His reaction when he sees her leaves her feeling like she's died and gone to heaven.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"More than worth it." He's grinning as he kisses her hello, and Sansa can't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

It's later that night in his bedroom when he unwraps his present, aka her out of the ballgown that she feels like her plan worked. He gawks in a way she didn't know he was able to without touching her when she's literally standing half naked in front of him.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She teases as she takes the headband out of her hair. When he grabs the polaroid camera, and not the new cute ones everyone gets to be vintage it's a legitimate polaroid camera that she usually makes fun of him for. She doesn't even get to see it develop before his lips are on hers.

  
"Jon do you really still keep the polaroid of me Prom night in your wallet?!" Sansa asked with a laugh from where she stood in the cottage trying to find his card for their Chinese food she was ordering online.

"Uh, maybe depends if it's a good or a bad thing." She rolls her eyes at his look worried look from the corner of the room and admired the shot.

"I mean my body will literally never look like that again so I suppose." She's grinning though, even with the weary comment.

"That just means I need a new one so I can remember how lucky I am now as I was in High School." Jon let's out wrapping his arms around her with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Do you need to unwrap me out of a ballgown too?" She teased leaning back against him.

"I think that can be arranged." Sansa rolled her eyes and reached up for a kiss.

"Okay but just remember you're a Spy-"

"Special Agent"

"Special Agent, whatever! As romantic as it is should you really be carrying around a picture of me on all your missions?"

Jon looked down at her with a nod. "It's the perfect good luck charm." 


End file.
